A method for digital data transmission from a sensor to a control unit is known from German Published Patent Application No. 102 29 945. A pressure sensor signal is divided into a direct component and a differential pressure component, the direct component being transmitted from the sensor to the control unit at a lower resolution than the differential pressure component.